


One shots and partial stories

by Echo_star



Category: Scorpion (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2018-09-07 03:15:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8780947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Echo_star/pseuds/Echo_star
Summary: Some short stories/ideas I've come up with and haven't done much with





	1. Stray

Hurrying through the LA crowds during peak hour, Happy carefully balanced the food she was going to make for dinner to celebrate their first year of marriage (Toby had insisted that each milestone be properly celebrated) as well as her gift for him. He had left a message 30 minutes ago to let her know he was on his way but was stuck in traffic due to an earlier accident. Happy had decided against waiting and had instead braved the crowds, the blistering winds and ominous clouds so she could make it back before Toby arrived. As she marched with the crowd, enduring bumps and puddles, she manoeuvred around one person who had stopped in the middle of the path texting. Grumbling whilst trying to maintain her hold on the items, someone bumped her particularly hard causing her to flounder "Hey watch it!" She called angrily. The crowd swallowed up the offender before she could catch a glimpse. 

Dreading the endless stream of people ahead and the probability of being bumped as well as the downright rudeness of the crowds of LA when the sun wasn't shining, Happy calculated the quickest and most pain free way home. She could endure the crowd for the rest of the way or she could take a side street. Leaving the Main Street wouldn't be as safe and considering how much she was carrying she could be considered an easy target. But after one too many rude pedestrians the decision wasn't hard so she cut across the path to an alley. She focussed on getting home and preparing for Toby, she was making great time until she was a couple of blocs away from home and she heard a faint cry. 

The street was deserted, and the faint glow of lights dimmed off the path. The noise came again this time more of a whimper. Unable to not go check, Happy followed the noise into an empty park. Hyper aware of the danger she quickly put the bags down to free her hands. Hearing the noise getting louder, she spots a furry mess under a picnic bench. Creeping closer she sees the creature move and realises it's a small brown dog. Upon seeing her the dog lets out a growl, tensing in preparation to retreat in case this tiny animal attacks she begins murmuring " shh, I'm not going to hurt you." Tense, Happy leans forward to get a better view. Seeing how skinny it is despite its matted coat, Happy remembers her childhood like it was yesterday where the mean kids would take the nice food often leaving herself and some of the smaller kids hungry. 

Happy searches for the steak she was planning on cooking Toby for dinner. Finding it she throws it to the dog, only slightly regretting the loss of her special meal for Toby. Eying her distrustfully, the small dog creeps up to it before going at it. That piece disappears quickly so Happy pulls out the second one. Wanting to get a better look at the dog to see if it had a ID badge and to make sure it wasn't hurt, Happy placed the meat on the ground, close enough to her that she would be able to touch it. The dog crept up to it, eying happy the whole time. As it began to eat, she ran her hands along its coat, lightly stroking it. 

The dog gradually began accepting Happy being near it and licked her hand looking for more food. Knowing she didn't have anything else that was meat for the dog to enjoy and not wanting to leave it alone and hungry on such a dismal night she unzipped her jacket and slowly picked up the dog.  
"If you bite me I swear I will bite you back" she huffed at the dog as She gingerly placed it inside her jacket, holding one arm underneath it to hold it to her. She carefully picked up her bags and marched home, aware that she had spent around 20 minutes with the dog and that Toby would most likely be home by now. The walk went quick and by the time she was to their house the dog had fallen asleep (from what she assumes as it's only slightly moving).

Walking in the front door, Happy heard the shower running so she quickly put the surprise bags in the office whilst Toby was in the shower. On walking out of the office, Toby was standing in the living room, towel hanging low on his hips. Happy eyes him, still caught off guard on occasion from the feelings she gets from seeing him. 

"I thought I heard my wonderful..wait, is there something you need to tell me?" Toby's eyes were on her jacket with one eyebrow raised.  
Glancing down Confused Happy caught his drift letting a small smile escape. Walking to Toby she lifted a hand to his cheek gently tugging him down so she wouldn't have to stretch to reach him. She let her lips softly brush his and as she leant into him her body brushed his and a small growl escaped from the Jacket. Freezing as she pictured a scene from 'Critters' and being bitten by the furry creature. Toby stared "I'd ask if your hungry but that almost definitely didn't come from you." 

"Wise guess doc" Happy said as she slowly unzipped her jacket holding the dog gingerly. As it settled into her hold she relaxed and held it for Toby to see. 

"It looks.. interesting" Toby muttered.

Happy gently smacked his arm "He just looks a little....unloved." 

Seeing the tenderness in her expression as she gazed at the pile of fur Toby whispered "so.. do you want to keep it?" As he wrapped one arm around Happy's waist and brought the other up for the small pile of fur to smell. 

"Mm maybe" she murmured as she leant against Toby, letting her head rest against his chest.


	2. From Lust to love and want to need

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From accepting that you really want someone to knowing that you kind of need them

Every time she closes her eyes she sees him. His face, his soft eyes and smile. The kiss from when she almost drowned plays on a loop in her mind. She can't escape it. Not that she wants to really, but it would be easier if it wasn't within her every waking thought.

Wanting Toby wasn't new, she had accepted that. Seeing him almost die to him being the first thing she'd seen after nearly dying, it changed your perspective in denying want. Their kiss after Sylvester advised her that life was too short was a testament to that fact. 

Want and lust can fade. But this overwhelming feeling, the desire to be around him whether to watch movies or even talking. It was almost a need, a burning feeling somewhere deep down inside where being around him and seeing him happy became a need akin to her own happiness. Seeing the doc so unlike himself, grumpy during Christmas to being sick when they had left the country. That had left her unsettled, she had no problem being unhappy herself, but seeing the doc who was so often cheerfully annoying. No that wasn't right. 

She couldn't need him could she? She had never needed anyone. Ever. Not since her days in the foster system where she had been abandoned and taught the repetitive lesson that needing people only set you up for disappointment when they didn't come through. 

The difference between wanting someone you know and knowing someone you want became abundantly obvious to happy, the more time she spent with Toby. Knowing someone with an external knowledge, having a brief construct of who they are as a person is entirely different to knowing someone who you want. Knowing someone entails a thorough understanding about their life and their decisions begin to directly correlate to your emotional climate. 

For Happy, Toby's gambling which was once a source of mild enjoyment became an issue. The sheer depth of the issue became abundantly clear with a house filled with gambling tokens, stories of hustles gone wrong and a person who had been let down. Happy doesn't claim to be perfect, but her issues don't involve gambling their future away. 

Trust takes time, its proven through actions which shows a bigger picture. She tries to understand but really she can't. Betting, dares it's really the same thing, a gateway where crossing the line is a mere step away. One wrong move and your on the other side of the gate which you can't undo. Sure you can step back to the other side but you will always be on the precipice as long as your waiting by the gate. 

Commitment. Legal, moral or emotional. An emotional commitment is the same as admitting that you need someone else, that your life isn't the same without them there. Legal and moral commitments where to break them is to heed the consequences. She had no desire to be the downfall of the team and for those consequences to be dispersed through the cyclone. No matter how much a theoretical emotional commitment terrifies and excites her.

Needing to be with the one that you love after being apart is hard. The need to be with them in the face of a potentially cataclysmic nuclear fallout is intense. He's the first person she sees when she gets off the plane and She's proud to say she doesn't run, she doesn't show her need so much. But her pace is faster than normal, and when she reaches him she can't stop herself from winding around him. He's arms which were empty now full of a squirming happy, her face and lips searching for his. The comfort of being in his arms is indescribable. The security calming in its consistency. 

The insane confirmation of a future promise is so startling that Happy panics. The hurt on his face as she confirms his doubt is heartbreaking. The promise collapses under the burden of a past commitment she often gave little thought to. She tried to delay the inevitable but was forced to face it head on. So little time had passed since she accepted that she wanted him, that the issue of the moment she was vastly unprepared to deal with. She can't stand there and see his and her dreams fall apart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this ones a bit of a weird one; the result of having song stuck on my mind


	3. Chapter 3

"Admit it, you thought that puppy was adorable" Toby teased in Happy's ear, gently biting before moving down her neck, his nose brushing and lips caressing. Toby felt Happys breath catch in her throat before she released a soft gasp. 

Grinning Toby let his nose drift along her collar bone, before alternating with kisses and nips. He felt Happys hands trace quickly upwards from where they were gripping the belt loops of his jeans. Up along his sides, to his shoulder before threading through the hair at the nape of his neck. With a slight tug she shifted his attention from her collarbone to her face, with her lips just out of reach. Reaching up Toby let his lips brush the corner of her mouth. As Happy turned her head to meet his lips he ducked back out of reach with his hands cradling her face to keep her still with their lips but a breath apart. Happy made a disgruntled noise, not pleased at being denied. 

Toby felt an overwhelming joy that this smart and beautiful woman was still as enamoured with him as he was with her and that after all this time (4 years, 3 months and 1 day to be exact) a simple kiss or lack thereof, was still as intoxicating as the day they began dating. He feels the love and adoration he often feels around her to bubble to the surface. She often mocks him for how often he needs to says it but he sees her, reads her as her eyes soften ever so slightly and posture relaxes and knows she appreciates it as much as he does.  
"I love you" he whispers using his previously restraining hold to gently hold her face, his thumb lightly brushing her lips before raising himself and tugging her face the final few centimetres to meet his lips. 

She pulls back slightly "I know doc" she uses her left hand to lightly trace his cheeks, her ring lightly scratching him "It's not news" she teases as she leans in for another kiss. As he lightly uses actions to express how he adores her, she deepens it. Her tongue lightly brushing his lips before begging for entrance, her teeth gently nipping him when he's slow to respond. Their lips and tongue duel, both getting caught up in the chaos before she pulls back. His lips chase hers, still caught up in the kiss. 

"Yes the puppy was cute and maybe we can further expand our family, speaking of which we have approximately 30 minutes until they get home, do you really want to spend that time talking about a dog?" Her hands which had been idle had slid down to his waist, lightly scratching at his stomach, just slightly brushing under his jeans enough to tease. "No?" She laughs as he remains speechless.

"Later" he mutters as he slips his hands to her back and legs as he supports her as he stands. She tugs his shirt off before her lips trail along his shoulder. "Definitely a conversation for later."


	4. Wedding jitters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Whilst preparing for her wedding, Happy has a case of the wedding jitters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I don’t think I completed this.. just a little Drabble

Happy paced restlessly around the room. Her thoughts swirling chaotically. The soft drone of cars cars outside pearcing the quiet but not quite serene room. Normally the sound of cars or any engine for that matter would be soothing, but the number of cars arriving is not unlike the traffic sound of traffic in downtown LA on a Saturday afternoon. The few glances she had seen of the piles of invitations and RSVP's on Paige's desk only fuelled her agitation. She had her family, the cyclone so she had no idea who all those cars belonged to. She glanced mournfully at the closet where her comfortable clothes, her jacket, jeans and boots were. Surely no one would notice if she disappeared for a bit. She wouldn't miss anything and she's been patient, particularly by her standards. She had sat relatively still whilst Paige did her makeup and hair. She'd barely protested when her insistence that she was perfectly capable of putting herself together was met with a soft smile and an explanation that what works for a daily basis wasn't sufficient for ones wedding. Happy had internally rolled her eyes thinking that whilst the big wedding thing wasn't so bad thus far, Toby had never complained with how she looked, if anything he showed how enthusiastic he is by his wish for this wedding. Her look of doubt obviously showed on her face as Paige told her Toby would appreciate it berfore she left the room.

She glanced agitatedly at her phone, expecting some comforting message from Toby. Surely he would be expecting her to be nervous and in typical doc fashion he would leave some overly sentimental remark which she could never admit to warming her up inside. 

This lead to happys current situation. The door opened as Ralph entered, the soft chatter became louder with laughter and music. Happy stiffened just imagining the crowd.


	5. Jealousy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> with toby spending extra time with someone new, what will Happy think?

Lately they had been inundated with cases, an almost constant flow of problems where scorpion was required to solve the problems which no one else could. The case they had just completed was simple, to find and fix the bug which was tracking the telecommunication system in various political and financial institutions which if left unchecked could leak some of the nations closest guarded information. Happy, Walter and Paige had gone to each Known Point of vulnerability to find the internal and external bugs as well as to repair any damage. Toby, sylvester, cabe and their new homeland trainee Sarah were tracking the culprits whose last known location was in Southern California. The case for the most part ran smoothly aside from the odd hurdle. 

Happy put her go bag on her desk whilst looking around for Toby. They had been apart for several days not to mention the sporadic periods of seeing each other with all of the cases, she had assumed he would be waiting for her. Their communication had been off lately as well, sure he would send the odd text but nothing like their normal communications when she could check her phone to find a random note or thought from him to her. 

Feeling quite the opposite of her namesake, even more so than usual she said goodbye to o Brian and paige as they left. Grumbling to herself as she heads to the kitchen to locate the missing shrink, her eyes aching from lack of sleep all she wants is to go home and fall asleep with him, wake up in the morning and just enjoy one another's company. Not being around each other and the lack of communication has her missing him. Sometimes his presence can be slightly annoying but not being around him is infinitely worse.

He isn't around the garage despite his car being out the front. She texts him but there's no response. Tired she heads home. Once there she finds Sarah, Toby and sylvester watching a movie. Sylvester was asleep on the chair whilst Sarah and Toby were laughing rambunctiously about some event in the movie. Happy slipped in silently, disappointed that her solitude was ruined.   
"Hello" she greets her eyes zeroed in on Toby. Sarah and Toby glance up at the same time.  
"Happy your home" Toby bounces up to pull her into a hug.   
"Hey happy how was your flight?" Sarah asked as she reclined on the couch  
"Long and tiring. Sorry guys I'm going to crash. Enjoy your movie." Happy replied before heading to bed. Her feet dragging wishing Toby would join her. On the heel of her thought he enters their bedroom reaching out to hug her "mm I missed you hap, every damn day felt longer than the last. I'll drive sylvester home but I'll be back shortly." He leaves with a kiss to her forehead whilst she mumbles goodbye as she falls to the bed, curling up and falling asleep. The last thing she hears is the echo of Toby and Sarah's laugh as a symphony of the night.

**Author's Note:**

> Well thanks for reading (I know I'm not particularly good at creative writing), I have a dozen or more little stories or random thoughts I've had so if your interested let me know :)


End file.
